Kino Hiko
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = herself |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = 木のひこ |officialromajiname = Kino Hiko |officialnameinfo = |aka = Kinokino1226 |birthday = 26|birthmonth = 12|birthyear = 1999|birthref = NND Userpage Description |status = Active |years = 2014-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCqOaP5z3rpdvrAAw_US8EuA Kino Hiko |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 28999830 |mylist1 = 41917525 |mylist1info = private |mylist2 = 47138058 |mylist2info = sing |mylist3 = 45634256 |mylist3info = draw |mylist4 = 44823714 |mylist4info = chorus |nicommu1 = 47138058 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Uraru, Komodo |otheractivity = mixing, drawing, cosplay |country = }} |-NEHPZD5Rvw}} Kino Hiko (木のひこ) is a young female who started singing in 2013, at the age of 13. In the beginning, Kino Hiko described herself as a boy and named her videos with "男らしく" (lit. manly). She can be considered as a because of that, with some of her covers in male voice such as "Toluthin Atenna" or "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" . She became popular after her English cover of "Ima Suki ni Naru." which also is her most famous cover with more than 315k views as of May 2016. "Ima Suki ni Naru." shows her good English accent and her ability of translating the lyrics. Her English covers mostly are 's songs, although they cannot show her strong voice which are flexible in wide ranges as much as her cover of Maria Carey's "All I want for Christmas is you" . In addition, she can rap and sing in Korean, as seen in her cover of "200%". There are some covers have the same recorded sounds but different videos on her NND and YT channel. Most of her NND uploads used original videos from the VOCALOID songs while on YT, she showed REC videos with her cosplay images, for example her cover of "Sirius" and "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (Like, Dislike) -GigaP Arrange ver.- feat. Komodo and Kino Hiko (2013.08.21) (not in mylist) # "Kotoba no Uta" (Song of Words) (2014.03.04) (not in mylist) # "Realize" (2014.03.06) (not in mylist) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" (The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God) (2014.03.16) (not in mylist) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) feat. Poi and Kino Hiko (2014.03.18) (not in mylist) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Rukota and Kino Hito (2014.03.30) (not in mylist) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (lol)) -English ver.- (2014.04.15) (not in mylist) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.04.19) (not in mylist) # "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" (Frozen song) (2014.05.17) (not in mylist) # "lllToluthin Atennalll" (2014.06.08) (not in mylist) # "For the First Time in Forever" (Frozen song) (2014.06.14) (not in mylist) # "Kimi to Mahou no Monogatari" (A Story of Magic with You) feat. Uraru and Kino Hiko (chorus) (2014.06.28) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.06.28) (not in mylist) # "Donor Song" (2014.07.05) (not in mylist) # "Namae no Nai Hoshi" (No Name Star) (2014.08.29) (not in mylist) # "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (I Think It's Gotta Be You) -TV Size ver.- (2014.09.13) (not in mylist) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) (2014.09.20) (not in mylist) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou -another story-" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.09.28) # "Negai" (Wish) feat. Uraru and Kino Hiko (chorus) (2014.10.08) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." -English ver.- (2014.12.01) # "All I want for Christmas is you" (2014.12.25) # "Suki! Yuki! Maji Magic" (Love! Snow! Really Magic) (2015.01.02) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) -English ver.- (2015.01.08) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (Thinking of You All Night) feat. Kurokumo and Kino Hiko (2015.01.25) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2017.02.27) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2015.03.08) # "200%" (Akdong Musician song) (2015.04.25) (YT only) # "Sirius" (Kill la Kill OP) -TVsize ver.- (2015.07.16) # "Tanataro" -English ver.- (2015.07.20) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2015.07.31) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs.Pumpkin's Funny Dream) -English ver.- (2015.10.18) # "Children Record" (2015.11.23) (deleted) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Hanamaru Pippi is Just a Good Girl) -Acapella TV Size ver.- (2015.12.05) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.01.17) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy) (2016.01.22) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (A Ribbon of Sudden Evening Showers) (2016.03.07) # "Kimi Ja Nakya Dame Mitai" (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP) -Retake TV Size ver.- (2016.05.27) # "THE DAY" (Boku no Hero Academia OP) (2016.05.28) (YT Only) # "Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen" (Ambiguous Declaration of Independence) (2016.08.05) # "Just a little bit of your heart" (2016.08.19) (YT Only) # "History Maker" (Yuri!!! on ICE OP) (2016.11.24) # "V.I.P" (Magi OP1) -TV Size ver.- (2016.01.19) # "Kyoukai no Kanata" (Beyond the Boundary) -TV Size ver.- (2017.02.08) # "Memory" (MAMAMOO cover) (2017.05.24) # "Kimi ga Ireba" (If You're There) (Detective Conan main theme) (2017.05.28) # "The Bravery" (Magi ED2) (2017.06.08) # "200%" (AKMU cover) (2017.07.21) # "melted" (AKMU cover) (2017.07.23) # "Ano Ko Secret" (A Secret From Her) -English ver.- (2017.07.23) # "PLAY UGLY" (AKMU cover) -Japanese short ver.- (2017.07.24) # "DUNE" (Sand Planet) -English ver. (2017.07.26) # "Koi no Mahou" (2017.08.03) # "Literary Nonsense" -English ver.- (2017.08.06) # "HIBANA" (Spark) -English ver.- (2017.08.09) # "Crepe! Three-minute cooking♪" feat. Kino Hiko, chio, y4star, and tommy ouji (2017.10.17) # "Jakusha no Sengen" -Semi-English ver.- (2017.11.09) # "Tokyo Winter Session" (Itsudatte Bokura no Koi wa 10 cm Datta ED) -English ver.- feat. Kino Hiko, Aruvn, Madanai, Jefferz, Xayr, and cairistiona (2017.12.30) # "When We Were Young" (Adele cover) (2017.12.31) # "ahh OOP!" (MAMAMOO cover) (2018.01.02) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Kinohiko Donor Song.png|Kino Hiko as seen in "Donor Song" |Kinohiko Youkai Daisou Taiichi.png|Kino Hiko as seen in "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" Illust. by herself |Kinohiko Commu.jpg|Kino Hiko in real life, as seen in her community |Kinohiko cosplay Mirai.jpg|Kino Hiko cosplays Kuriyama Mirai |Kinohiko RL.jpg|Kino Hiko in real life, as seen in her twitter }} Trivia * She lives in Hawaii.Vine Description External Links * Twitter (unavailable) * Twitter * Piapro * Vine Category:Translyricists Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female)